She Cared
by discussionsonpaper
Summary: Rachel is the only one that cared when Puck was sent to juvie. Glee is not mine, if it was, Rachel and Puck would have happened


Rachel stood; uncharacteristically quiet, in line to talk to the stern looking woman behind the counter. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she heard the man in front of her conclude. "Next," she the gruff woman shouted.  
"Um, hello. I'm here to see uh, Noah Puckerman?" She asked, her hand gripping the strap of her bag that rested on her shoulder.

The older woman sighed, and glared at the teenager, "go that way," she pointed behind her, "and tells the guard the name. You will have to go through security. Any loose items have to stay outside the visitor centre. Next!" She shouted again before Rachel even moved out if the way.

After a muttered 'thank you' the singer turned and walked in the direction she was told. "Hi," she muttered again to the intimidating looking officer, "I'm here to see Noah Puckerman," she said when he didn't reply. He let out a grunt before finally he finally talked, he told her to leave her bag at the desk near the desk in front of the visitor centre and then go through the metal detectors. She did as told. She tried to hide the fear she felt as she walked through the large doors filled with tables. Some were occupied by parents and their children, who were wrapped up in orange, and one, she could spy, was a couple trying to get reacquainted in the short time allowed.

She was brought back to reality when she was told that she could sit at any spare table until Puck was brought out. Slowly she let herself sit on the chair away from the couple, now making out, at the back table, wondering if she should have come.

* * *

"Yo, Puckerman," the officer in charge yelled through the bars of Noah Puckerman's cell, "get up, ya got a visitor," his thick accent made it difficult to understand. When Puck was able to decipher that he has a visitor, he jumped up in surprise. His mother and sister only came on Sundays, when his mother doesn't have work. So who was visiting him in the middle of the week?

He followed the officer as he took him through the familiar route to the visitors centre. "Hey, Adams, any idea who my visitor is?" Puck asked as they neared the centre.  
"Nope," the officer replied with a laugh, "though 's a dime piece you got there. You a lucky man Puckerman,"

Puck was confused; who was this person that could be rated a 10 by Adams of all people? Santana? No, she wouldn't care, she expected him to be in here. Quinn? That would be a definite no. After Beth was born, the queen pretended he didn't exist. Lost in thought, he didn't realise that his cuffs had been taken off of him until he was pushed through the doors.

After he regained his balance, his eyes scanned the room, searching for a familiar face. He stopped in shock when he saw the diva sitting in the corner. Her head was bent, so her face was hidden, but the sweater and skirt combo was just as much Rachel's signature as stars were. She was the dime piece?

"Rachel?" He called out when he was finally near enough. Her head snapped up in response. Her brown doe eyes that stared at him were filled with relief. Before he could do or say anything she had stood up and launched at him, gripping him in a bear hug. He could hear the whispered prayers of thanks to Jew God coming from her as she tried to asses every part of the Jewish boy for injuries without having to pull away from the hug. His hand reaches up to pat her awkwardly in the back. "Okay then Berry..." She still clung to him, "time to let go now." He stated as he tried to escape her hold.

He could've hear her sniffle but moved back slightly, her hand moving down his arm until it reached his own, "Noah," she whispered, "why?" She finally asked while she manoeuvred them both to sit down opposite each other. Neither tried to move their hand away, instead, they relished the familiarity of the other.

Puck froze at the question. His eyes drifted down to the dirty blue table. His free hand picking at his appointed clothing.

Neither of them spoke. "It was Beth's birthday," he finally whispered. His face showed how hurt he was over the fact. He could never hide from Rachel Berry.  
"Oh Noah." She reached over the table to pull him into a hug. If he had not been in distraught over his daughter, then he would have done something inappropriate when her boobs had practically been shoved in his face. But all he could concentrate on was the fact that she was the first person, outside his family, that seemed to show true concern about him.

He pulled back quickly when he realised he was about to cry. Badasses do not cry. She understood what he was doing. She always did. She let him pretend that he wasn't about to cry, let him pretend he was exhausted, and that is why his hands went to his face, not to hide the tears.

She knew exactly what to do. She knew when to change the subject to the happenings in glee, how she and Finn let Quinn and the new kid win at a competition for him to stay, how the new kid had started to see his ex-baby mama. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, maybe slightly protective, but jealous? No, this was something that surprised both parties equally.

A noise buzzed through the hall, making them jump. It was a signal that visiting hours was ending. Rachel hugged the boy tight. "I'll come back, I promise," she whispered in his ear as he hugged her back, just as tight.

"I'll be here," he joked.

With a last smile she exited the room, and he was escorted back to his room, with a smile on his face.

Someone cared.

* * *

"…Welcome back, Puck!" he heard Shue announce to the club. It was his cue to enter, which he did with a smirk on his face.

He looked around the room to see his 'friends' clapping and giving him smiles, he saw Quinn look away guiltily, and how a blonde haired boy looked at him weirdly.

But he ignored it all, searching for the brunette that saved him from himself in juvie, the one that spent her own time coming to see him, the one he slowly started to develop feelings for.

She sat in the middle of the room, as if she were the queen, and everyone was her subjects. She was the one with a timid smile, and an empty seat next to her. With a shared smile, he ignored the others and sat next to her, "Hey Rach," he whispered as he sat down.

She cared.


End file.
